Midnight Diamond
by SeaFoamGirl
Summary: When Tori Vega moves in to her dads place in LA ,she expects nothing out of the ordinary. but,when she gets curious about one of the families at school,her life gets a little more ... interesting.
1. Chapter 1

_**prologue: **_

_**Tori vega's mother and step-father used to travel a lot and were living in Tennessee. Her step-father was going on tour with his band .so when tori wanted to start high school, she decided to move to LA with her father and start school at Hollywood arts.**_

_**Tori's P.O.V**_

I was sitting at the airport in LA waiting for my dad to arrive. I caught a flash of Chocolate-brown hair and smiled. It was my dad. He waved at me and yelled, "Tori!" I ran straight to him and hugged him tightly.

"Hey, Dad., wanna get going?" I asked. He nodded and helped me with my bags. The ride there was pretty silent until my dad decided to break the silence.

"I noticed that your hair got pretty long," He said. I smiled at him and played with my hair a bit.

"Yeah. Mom said that I should try growing it over the summer… so I agreed," I said. He smiled.

"How's your mom?" He asked. I shrugged and smiled weakly.

He smiled and pulled into a driveway of a small, but beautiful two-story house. "This is nice," I commented.

"Well, I guess that's what being the chief of police does for you," He said. I smiled and walked out of the car. We took my bags out of the car. We carried my bags to my new room and I smiled. It was Mint Green, My favorite color.

"You remembered," I said. He kissed the top of my head.

"Anything for my little girl," He said. I smiled a bit.

"Dad, I'm not exactly little anymore," I said. He smiled.

"I know. But I'm afraid of losing you." He said. I smiled and kissed his cheek.

"You won't. I should probably get some sleep. It's late and I don't want to wake up late for my first day tomorrow," I said. We exchanged good-nights and I changed then jumped into bed.

I woke up extra early… well, not exactly. It was 7:00 and school started in 30 minutes. I jumped out of bed and showered. I dressed in some casual blue denim jeans and a casual light blue graphic tee with the words, 'I'm New And Hot!' written on it. I grabbed my iPod and put on my favorite blue sneakers and ran downstairs where my dad was waiting for me. "What took you so long?" He asked. I smiled.

"Hey, it takes most girls 2 hours to get ready, I only took 20 minutes!" I replied. He smiled and shook his head. I followed him to his police cruiser, jumped in and we drove off to my newest school, Hollywood Arts

My dad parked on the other side of the school. "Bye, Dad," I said. He waved to me and I kissed him on the cheek and ran into the school. I was walking in the halls when someone stopped in front of me. I looked up and saw a tall, blonde boy smiling at me.

"Hi. I'm assuming you're new. I'm Ryan, the head and eyes of this school. I help everyone around on their first day," He said. I smiled and shook his willing hand.

"I'm Tori Vega." I said. Mitchell smiled at me.

"Right. Your first class, Tori?" He asked. I smiled.

"Phys Ed," I replied. He smirked.

"That's mine too! Let's go!" He dragged me off to our first class.

During gym, we were playing volleyball, which I tried talking the coach out of making me do. I heard someone yell "heads up!" and then two volleyballs flew at me at the exact same time.

I blocked my head just in time for time for the volleyballs to miss hitting my head. Two people ran over to me. "Sorry!" They said. I looked and saw a brunette and blonde. I smiled.

"No problem," I said. They both smiled.

"You're the new girl… Tori?" The girl said. I nodded.

"Ya, I just moved here yesterday" I said. The boy smirked.

"I thought people from Tennessee were supposed to have an accent," He said. I smiled sheepishly.

"Maybe that's why my mom and step-dad didn't want me," I said jokingly. They laughed.

"You're pretty funny, Tori. I'm Sean and this is Emily," The boy said. I smiled.

"Thanks and nice to meet you," I said. Emily pulled me back to the volleyball match.

At lunch, Emily and Ryan dragged me off to a table. We sat down and started a casual talk when another girl sat at the table. "Hey! Tori this is Kayla," Emily said. I waved.

"Hey. What's my new girl up to?" Ryan said as he sat beside me. I smiled then Sean ran up to me.

"You mean my girl," He said. He kissed my cheek and pulled Ryan's chair from underneath him, making Ryan run after him.

"Looks like you're the new eye-candy," Kayla said. Emily nodded in agreement. I smiled then looked to the windows of the lunchroom. I pointed to the window in the lunchroom.

"Who are they?" I asked. Emily and Kayla looked in the direction I was pointing.

"Those are the Oliver kids. Only 2 of them are actually related, And some are dating each other." The first two walked in holding hands.

"Who are they?" I asked. Emily pointed to the first couple.

"That's Nate and Jade. Nate is very loud and misfit and Jade is moody and mean like her brother. They're totally weird though… like if they're hiding something." Another coupled walked in and as if Jenny was reading my mind she said, "Those are Robbie and Cat. Robbie is the pasty one that looks like he's constipating and Cat is extremely weird… she's always happy," Emily said. I saw one last guy walked in.

"Who's that?" I asked as a really hot guy with midnight black hair and a hard look one his face walked in.

"That's Beck Oliver, The single one. Don't go getting any thoughts because he won't date anyone… apparently every girl in school isn't good enough for him" Kayla said. I nodded and saw him smirk and sit at the same table as he 'family'. Somehow, he noticed me staring and looked at me. I quickly looked away and he went back to listening to his family.

I got a drive home from my newest friend, and the football jock, Andre Harris. When I walked into my house and saw my dad by the stove. "Whatcha making, Pops?" I asked. He turned and smiled at me.

"Only my daughters' favorite," He said. I smiled and jumped up and down.

"Spaghetti and meatballs?" He nodded. "Gosh! I love you so much! Anything you want to surprise me with before I wash up for dinner?" I asked as I hugged him. He nodded.

"Just make sure you're ready… it's for after dinner though," He said. I pouted but ran upstairs.

Just as my dad said, he kept his word. I walked downstairs and he called me out. "Yeah, Dad? Where's the sup-" I saw two familiar faces and ran to tackle them with a hug.

"Wow, there Tori. Your strength has certainly grown," The youngest one said. I slapped his arm.

"Shut-up, Mason! Can't believe my first piece of family is here to visit me!" I said. I smiled and hugged my paralyzed uncle. "Hey Uncle Jack," I said. He hugged me back.

"Well we heard our little Tori was moving here and brought you a gift," He said. Jason put his hands over my eyes and guided me to the garage.

"What's-" My eyes widened. There was a Silvery-Green Convertible sitting in my garage. "No way! Thanks!" I hugged my family. We spent the rest of evening laughing and talking until they left. I kissed my dad good-night and ran to my bedroom. That night, I dreamt about nothing but the face of Beck

Oliver.

The next day, I drove my new car to school. I jumped out and walked over to my friends. "Nice car, Tori," They complemented. I nodded and thanked them all, heading off to my morning classes.

It was officially time for my first time in science class, so I walked in with Emily. She introduced me to the teacher, who handed me a textbook and told me to sit next to… Beck Oliver. I walked over and sat down. As soon as my butt hit the chair, Beck took a deep breath and looked away from me, covering his nose. I smelled my t-shirt and hair and found nothing wrong. The rest of class went on like this until the last few seconds when Beck stood up and started walking. Class-

Beck was only one thing on my mind, and that was how he knew the bell was going to ring.

I walked into the office to talk to the principal about my classes, when I overheard Jack talking to the secretary. "Can't I just change classes?" He demanded. The woman frowned.

"No, Oliver. We've been over this three times this year!" She yelled at him. Jack looked back at me and hit the desk. He glared at me then the teacher.

"I guess I'll have to endure it." He walked out. I looked at door and walked through it too.

I was in the parking lot, leaning against my car, listening to my music, when I noticed a car driving out of place. I braced myself for the impact to crush me, but it never came. I looked up and saw Beck, his hand pressed up against the Ford that almost crushed me. He looked at me, before jumping over my car. I looked over to the Oliver family, which was giving weird looks, as they jumped into their cars and drove off quickly. "I'm so sorry, Tori. I wasn't watching where I was going," Sean said poking his head out the window. I noticed that a whole crowd of people were surrounding me, dialing 911 and asking if I was okay. I just nodded.

At the hospital, my father was distracted talking to Sean about his driving and license. The doctor walked over to me. He smiled at me. "Am I alright, Doctor…?" I trailed off looking for a name. He laughed a little.

"Ross Oliver." I looked a bit shocked. This was Beck's dad. "Nothing's wrong with you, but you have a little bump that I want you to ice when you get home," He said. "You're lucky that someone saved you just in time." With that he walked out. My father came to check up on me. I nodded at everything he said and told him I needed to use the bathroom.

On my way to the bathroom, I overheard Doctor Oliver's voice, along with Jade's and Beck's. "This can make our secret come out!" Jade yelled, although it sounded like a whisper to me.

"What was I supposed to do? Watch her die?" Beck said. Jade huffed.

"No! But you couldn't just have pushed her out of the way?" Jade asked. Beck snickered.

"Jade's got a-" I shuffled a bit and they turned their heads to me. I blinked.

"Can I talk to you for a second?" I asked Beck. He nodded and walked over to me.

"What?" He asked. I shrugged.

"How did you do it?" I asked. He smirked.

"Do what?" He replied. I wanted to slap that smirk off his face.

"You know what I'm talking about, Beck. You stopped the car with your hand," I said. He laughed softly.

"Ever heard of being strong?" He said. Now I was pissed.

"Yes. But people-" Beck laughed softly.

"If you have nothing to say or proof that I actually stopped that car, then this was a useless conversation." With that, Beck walked off grabbing Jade's forearm and dragging her off.

I went home in my car, my dad just arriving a minute behind me. I smiled at him. "Going to bed, Dad," I announced. He looked at me and smiled.

"Okay," He said. I ran upstairs, changed for bed and completely wiped out.

At 3 in the morning, I woke up, sensing a strange presence. I thought that I saw Beck in the corner of my room, but when I rubbed my eyes, he was gone. Great! Now, I'm seeing things! I screamed in my head. I went back to bed… and. Didn't wake up again until 7AM.

The next day, I rushed to science in the afternoon to confront Beck about his problem. But he was a no show. I waited the whole week for him to show up and until Friday. I was picking up an apple when it fell from my grasp. I saw someone hit it with the bottom of their black and green Converse, before catching it. I looked up and saw Beck. "Thanks," I said, taking the apple from his hand.

"I wanted to say sorry for what happened on Monday," He said. I nodded.

"You're forgiven," I said. He smirked at me and walked off, not even saying bye. I sighed and walked over to my friends.

"What did he say?" Kayla demanded. Emily had the same look in her eyes as Kayla. It was an ecstatic look.

"He just apologized and walked away… not even a good-bye from him," I said. They pouted sadly. "Why are you two so sad?" I asked.

"'Cause… you're the first girl he's ever talked to… and got a reply out of him!" Kayla said. I shook my head.

"He must be a jerk then…" I mumbled trailing off. Emily and Kayla smiled.

"Oh… he is."

**That was chapter one! Does remind anyone of anything? Anyways! Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi Guys ! Thanks for reading this!Sorry I didnt update yesterday,my computer died and erased my chapter and was to lazy to write at 11:30 at night, but here it is! Now, I'm making this chapter and later on ones, different from Twilight, but just as good! Enjoy!**

It was time for my last class. Gym. I swear on my life, I think I'm failing… who knows. "Good afternoon, Ladies!" The coach said. I did not like him. All I had to do was spend a week in this misery hole and say I don't like someone… spacifically, a teacher. "We're going to learn kung-fu! I hope-" He stopped talking when he seen my hand raised. "Vega?" He asked almost to none politely, more like irritated.

"I know _a lot_ about kung-fu. So can I, um, demonstrate?" I asked. He laughed and I raised a brow. "I'm not lying. I'm a black belt." He laughed and mentioned me to come forward.

"Come here and flip-" That's all I needed. I took his hairy arm and flipped him. He landed on his back, groaning and moaning in pain. "VEGA! Detention, Saturday at noon till one!" He yelled. I sighed and walked to Emily in the back.

"Not my first time I'm getting a detention for this," I mumbled loudly for everyone to hear. The gym teacher glared at me and I just returned it.

After school, Kayla walked over to me, shocked. "Can't believe you flipped, Mr. Gold. The strongest teacher in the school! You're obviously a black belt in karate!" She exclaimed. I smiled and sighed.

"And, it also earned her a detention on Saturday!" Emily sung from behind Kayla. I laughed lightly.

"Yeah… yeah it did. We still on for the mall?" I asked. Kayla thought.

"Time?" Kayla said.

"2 till 7," I said.

"Place?" Emily said. I shrugged.

"We meet in the food court… by that Chinese food place," I said. They nodded and waved bye to me. I continued writing in my notebook, about some math questions.

"Detention?" I heard from behind me. I turned and saw Beck smirking. "That's a Nate thing." I glared at him.

"It seems, you _actually_ want to be friends. You keep coming up and talking to me," I said. He laughed.

"No. I just like finding things out about you… you don't seem like a damsel in distress if you ask me," He said. I just glared and rolled my eyes.

"That's for girls who can't protect themselves… I'm a special type," I said. Beck laughed.

"In a way, you probably are," He said. I tilted my head.

"How do you move so fast?" I asked. He growled at me and I flinched.

"None of your bees wax, Human," He said. I closed my eyes.

"What's that supposed to mean? You're human too," I said. He shrugged and turned to walk off. I grabbed his wrist.

"Tori," He said.

"Yeah?"

"Don't touch me." He ripped his hand out of my grasp and walked to his car driving off. I blinked. What'd I do to piss him off? I shrugged and got into my car and drove home.

When I got home, I looked everywhere for dad. I finally found a note on the table in the living room. It said:

_Working late. People mysteriously disappearing, may not be home until tomorrow night._

_Love, _

_Dad_

I sometimes hated his job. Now he wasn't coming home till tomorrow night. I sighed. _I can't freaking cook!_ I screamed in my head. I walked in to the fridge and found some grilled chicken with some homemade fries. I took them out and quickly warmed them up. I sat down, and for the first time arriving here, ate alone.

At 12, I fell into a dreamless sleep only to be awoken 3 three hours later. I felt a rush of air pass me. _Something or someone is in here!_ I brought my legs up to my chest and cradled myself back to sleep.

I woke up again at 11:34 in the morning and groaned. "Crap. Detention starts in… 26 minutes." I dragged myself out of bed and took a shower, and got dressed .I forgot all about breakfast and drove off to school. When I arrived in detention, I found myself stuck with a bunch of idiots… who were _clearly_ failing.

The teacher walked in. her hair was all gray and white; she had wrinkles like an elephant and looked tired. "Okay. Detention-" The door opened and Nate Oliver walked in smirking.

"Sorry, I'm late. I got yelled at by a teacher for gluing him to his chair. Detention till 3 for me," He said happily. The teacher groaned.

"Great. I'm stuck with the Spanish idiot and his friends… detention starts now."

I spent my entire detention looking at the clock. It was 3 minutes to one. "Come on," I mumbled. Nate looked at me and so did his friends.

"You're Tori, right?" He asked me. I nodded. His put his hand in front of me, expecting to shake it. "I'm Nate Oliver… Whoop!" I raised a brow and took his hand. It was cold… like ice.

"I know," I said. He looked confused.

"Yo, I didn't ask for attitude," He said. I sarcastically smiled.

"And, I didn't ask to be stuck with a bunch of idiots," I said back. He opened his mouth to say something, but the geezer beat him to it.

"1o'clock detentions ended." I got up and raced out of the room.

I arrived at the mall, 2 on the dot and raced to the mall food court. _Gosh! Why the heck is the school _

_1 hour away from the mall?_ I thought. Kayla and Emily stood there groaning. They smiled when they seen me and walked over. "What took you so long?" Emily asked. I smiled.

"School. It's an hour drive from here," I said. They nodded in agreement and realization.

"True! Let's get our shop, Kung-Fu Queen," Kayla said. I smiled a little.

"Where did the nickname come from?" I asked. Kayla and Emily smiled.

"You're a black belt… and a Kung-Fu star. That's where it came from." They dragged me off to a dress store. "Are you going to the prom in exactly a month and 6 days?"Emily asked me. I shook my head.

"Not a fan of dresses… plus, I don't have a date," I said. Emily and Kayla sat beside me.

"Ryan and Sean want to go with you," Kayla said almost sadly. I knew Kayla liked Ryan and Emily liked Sean.

"No thanks. You guys ask them. I can tell you want to go with them," I said. They smiled and hugged me.

"Thanks! But you can still go! You're popular, just go with friends," Kayla said. I smiled.

"I'll think about it." They smiled and started trying on dresses for themselves.

We left at 7 exactly. I went straight for my car, when two guys blocked my path. Not wanting to get in to a fight, I turned and saw two more. "Where you going, babe?" One asked me. He was missing seven teeth. I shuddered.

"Move." They laughed. I noticed that they all had missing teeth and none were the least bit attractive.

"Come on, Hun. Lemme have you," One said. I eyes widened.

"Or we can all have you," Another said. I was starting to get pissed.

"If you know what's good for you, move," I said. One hugged my waist. _He did not just touch me!_ I elbowed his stomach and he backed away. I dropped kicked one and he was knocked unconscious. I did a roundhouse kick on another sending him into the same fate as the first one. The other two ran away, not wanting to end up like their friends. I got into my car and drove away.

On my way home, the worst thing happened. My car ended up with two flat tires. I got out and groaned. "Dang it!" I shouted. I kicked my Convertible and sat on the grass beside it.

"Need help?" A familiar voice asked me. I looked up and groaned. Beck. Not the person I really wanted to see right now.

"What are you doing now? Stalking me?" I said sarcastically. He laughed.

"Wouldn't want to, Barbie," He said. "Just passing through." He said. I raised a brow. Passing through? Yeah, sure.

"Whatever," I said. He bent and looked at my car.

"Flat tires? Yeah, you're going to have to get this towed," He said. I groaned. He pulled out his phone and called the people to tow my car. They arrived 10 minutes later and took away my car.

"Now how am I going to get home!" I yelled in frustration. Beck raised a brow and walked over to his car opening the passengers' side's door. I shook my head. "NO! I'm not going have _you_ take me home! I'm walking!" He laughed and got into his car.

"Have fun then. It's a 3 hour walk, hope you can protect yourself." He drove off. _What a gentleman!_ I thought sarcastically. I began to walk. Just an hour in to my walk, five guys approached me. I was so freaky cold, because of the wind and for the fact it was raining hard, I couldn't fight them. I turned the other way but one grabbed me. I screamed for help.

"Let me go!" I yelled. My muscles were numbing and failing me. Eventually, they pulled me off into an alley. "Let me go!" This time they laughed. One attacked me. He grabbed my ankle dragging me closer to him. "Leave me alone!" I tried kicking him but nothing happened.

"You better stop moving, pretty lady," Another said. I screamed loudly when one ripped off my sweater.

"She said to leave her alone," A voice said. I cradled myself as they got off me.

"Well, if it isn't Beck Oliver" One said. _Be__ck? He came to my help?_ I wanted to see if it was true but didn't want to see my attackers.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever. Cut the chiz and give me the stupid idiot," Beck said. My head snapped up and I glared at Beck who wasn't paying any attention to me.

"Go find your own. This one's ours," The man said.

"She's human and weak. Let her go," Beck said. _Human and weak? I'll- wait. Wait !did he just call me 'human' again?_ I thought.

"Are you stupid, Beck?" One said. I heard knuckles cracking. I saw one punch Beck, but he didn't budge. They kept striking him but Beck still didn't move. Eventually they got tired and gave up. "Guess that doesn't hurt." _How hell doesn't it?_ "But I bet seeing your pretty little thing get attacked by your ex-human friends… it would," One said. Beck growled and attacked them. _So that ticks him off?_ _Me? Boring old Tori?_ I thought. Eventually, they all fell to the ground and Beck gave them a weird eye look.

"You won't remember me and what just happened tonight," Beck said. They all looked dazed.

"Yeah." They got up and ran away. I got up and walked past Beck, who grabbed my arm.

"What? No 'Thank you, Beck'?" He said. I crossed my arms and glared at him.

"No until you tell me why you keep calling me human, Beck!" I yelled. He glared at me.

"Forget it. Need a ride, Tori?" He said menacingly. I shrugged.

"Sure." I followed him to his car. I got in the passenger's side and he got in the drivers. He began driving and I groaned.

"What now?" He asked me. I looked at him.

"Music. That's what now," I said. He glared at me but didn't reach for the stereo. "Fine. I'll do myself." I reached for the stereo only to be stopped by Beck's cold hand.

"Touch it and I'll make sure to destroy your car," He said threateningly. I looked at him, my mouth wide open. I shut it and glared at him, not making a word for the rest of the car ride.

Beck came to halt at my house. "Didn't give you directions, yet you know where I live," I said. Beck looked at me as if I was an idiot.

"Everyone knows where your dad lives. Don't get your hopes up, I don't stalk humans," He said. I glared at him.

"Okay! That's enough with this human shiz! I have a dang name, Beck! How'd you like it if I called you… Stupid?" I asked. Beck growled at me.

"Call me Stupid, and things will happen, Tori," He said. I glowered at him.

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever. Just answer my question, why do you keep calling me human, Beck?" I asked. Beck reached over and opened my door.

"Get out." I rolled my eyes.

"You'll have to answer me, Beck. One way or another." I got out and walked in to my house. Tomorrow was Sunday. I was heading to the library.

**That was it! I'm going to update another chapter since I couldn't update yesterday but it's going to be shorter than this one. It's going to be about what Tori finds out at the library. P.S IF U WANT THE VERSION OF THIS STORY THATS EXACTLY LIKE TWILIGHT CHECK BACK LATER THIS MONTH!I'll be updating EVERY DAY now!Bye-bye for now!**

**~ SeaFoamGirl (=^.^=)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's my short chapter! Enjoy it!**

I woke up to the sound of Call Me Maybe by Carly Rae Jepsen. I got a text. I looked at my phone and unlocked it. The text was from Emily. I opened it.

(**Emily,**_Tori__)_

**Emmy- I asked Sean out… and he said yes! Kayla asked Ryan out and he said yes too! We have dates!**

I smiled.

_Tori- That's great. Hope you guys have fun!_

I didn't wait for a reply. I walked into the shower and quickly got dress. I ran downstairs and put my shoes on. "Tori Vega! Where are you going?" I looked behind me and saw my dad. I hugged him.

"Pretty please with sour cherries on top, give me a ride to the library!" I said. He shrugged and got his keys. I jumped into his police cruiser and he drove me to the library. "Bye, Dad. Call you when I need someone to pick me up!" I said. He nodded and sped off. I walked into the library and got a book about facts. It was about fantasy creatures like werewolves, vampires, fairies and other things I barely cared about. There was a website about these things and I jumped on computer and searched it up. First I looked at werewolves but found nothing. Then vampires and I found something's that reminded me of Beck. I clicked on it and read more.

_**Vampires **_

_**These creatures are historically old. They've probably been alive since your Great,great,great, great grandfather. They have immortal speed**_**.**

_Now to mention it, Beck and his family were really fast on their feet. I shook my head and continued reading._

_**Some have pale skin and their skin is ice cold.**_

_Jade, Robbie and Cat were the palest kids I've ever seen. At least Beck and Nate had color to their skin. Beck and Nate only had to prove to me that their family's skin must be ice cold. I touched them two only. _

**They can hear things over 1 mile away.**

_They must! I asked everyone on my contacts list (the entire school, but the Oliver's) if they told Beck about my detention, and none of them did! They said that they were too scared to talk to the Oliver's… well, except for Nate. Beck heard them from a distance._

_**Some can read your minds and smirk when they do**_**.**

_Robbie and Beck. They always smirked when someone walked by._

_**Some can see the future.**_

_Excuse me? My future? Probably the hippie Cat._

_**When they're in love, their eyes go from their natural eye color to a very nice shade of Mint Green.**_

_Nate and Jade had that for each other. Robbie and Cat did too. Beck… I just… wait. I remember when he rescued me, I may have not mentioned it, but Beck's eyes were Mint Green. It was beautiful… at least I know that he's in love with someone. I must ask him tomorrow_. I got up and left the library, not before calling my dad to pick me up. There was only one thing on my mind.

The Oliver's were blood thirsty vampires.

**That was it. She won't be mentioning Jack's secret to anyone just as yet. Review!**

**~SeaFoamGirl (=^.^=)**


	4. Chapter 4 AUTHORS NOTE

**Authors Note:**

**sorry about the Jack/Beck Typos in the past few chapters, i'll be more careful next time!I'm fixing the typos and updating now!**

** ~SeaFoamGirl (=^.^=)**


End file.
